Various developments have been advanced with regard to semiconductor laser excited solid state laser devices having a semiconductor laser which is the excitation light source and a solid state laser module which is excited by the semiconductor laser and generates output light. For example, a green laser pointer has been proposed wherein the power consumption is minimized through a single temperature adjustment configuration whereby temperature adjustment of the semiconductor laser and solid state laser module is carried out by means of a single temperature adjustment device, allowing portable use based on dry cell driving (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
(Prior Art Literatures)
(Patent Literatures)
(Patent literature 1) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2007-242974